Ryana Rees
by Shihan
Summary: meine erste storry zu HP: einem Mädchen wurden die eltern genommen. Es will vergeltung. doch was ist wenn es plötzlich noch ein anderes Ziel gibt? wirt ie Rache dann noch an erster stelle stehen?


Der Regen prasselte in dieser Nacht unbarmherzig auf die Erde, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Die Menschen die in einem kleinen Dörfchen am Rande eines Waldes lebten verkrochen sich alle in ihren Hütten. Auch die Bewohner des Waldes versteckten sich vor dem, vom Himmel fallendem, Nass. Nur ein kleiner Schatten bewegte sich am Waldrand entlang, schnell auf eins der Häuser zu. In einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt und von Regen und Wind gepeitscht hastete er dem kleinen Gebäude entgegen, bis er keuchend die Tür erreicht hatte und ohne zu klopfen diese aufriss.  
  
Erschrocken blickte ihm ein alter Mann mit zerstreutem Gesichtsausdruck entgegen. „Oh, du bist`s Rees... ist etwas?", meinte er und sah den Umhangtragenden, der immer noch nach Luft ringend an der Tür stand, schon gar nicht mehr an, sondern blickte suchend auf den Boden. „Aller-dings!" schnaufte dieser empört, trat einen Schritt herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Das Licht des brennenden Kamins war zwar das einzige was den Raum erhellte, doch war es stark genug um dem Schatten ein Gesicht zu verleihen. Wie man jetzt sehen konnte war es ein junges Mädchen mit braun- roten Haaren und braune, fast schwarze, Augen, die den alten Mann böse anfunkelten: „Was sollte dieser Brief?! Von wegen ich solle mich da raus halten...hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!?!" , der Mann blickte auf: „Du fragtest mich, was dieser Brief soll...", wiederholte der alte Mann. „tut mir leid, Rees, aber ich habe meine Brille verloren!" wieder suchte er den Boden mit seinen Augen ab. Entrüstet über die Leichtfertigkeit mit der dieser Mann diese Angelegenheit abtat minderte ihr Gemüt nicht im geringsten. Sie konnte und wollte das nicht akzeptieren! „Du bist nicht mehr mein Vormund!!! Du KANNST es mir nicht verbieten!!!!" meinte sie, vielleicht etwas zu laut, denn der alte Mann schaute auf und sah ihr mit müden Augen entgegen. „Das weiß ich", entgegnete er ihr und schritt langsam auf sie zu. „aber ich bin älter, erfahrener und wohl auch klüger als du, vorlautes Gör!". Wieder fing er sich einen empörten blick ihrerseits ein, und um doch einen drauf zu setzten meinte er: „Du kannst ja nicht einmal dein eigenes Leben beschützen, da willst du einer Organisation beitreten die ANDERER leben beschützt! Ha!! Kind was stellst du dir denn vor!?", bei dem letzten Satz hob er demonstrativ beide Hände.  
  
Der Regen, der unaufhörlich an die Fenster des Hauses trommelte, war, momentan, mit dem knisternden Kaminfeuer das einzige Zeichen dafür dass die Zeit nicht stehen geblieben war. Keiner der beiden Menschen sagte oder tat etwas. Der alte Mann, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. Das Mädchen, um über ihr nächstes Argument nach zu denken. Ich glaube es einfach nicht!!! , dachte sie schockiert, er stellt mich so hin als währe ich nicht im Stande gute und richtige Entscheidungen zu treffen! Wieder funkelte sie in böse an. „Das hast du nicht zu beurteilen...!" zischte sie leise, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, riss abermals die Tür auf und ging eilends hinaus ohne auch nur daran zu denken, ein Wort des Abschieds zu hinterlassen.  
  
Wieso versteht er mich nicht!?, schallte es zornig in ihrem Kopf. Noch einmal nahm sie den Brief aus ihrer Umhangtasche und las ihn mit zitternden Händen durch:  
  
An mein liebes Patenkind: Ryana Rees  
  
Tropfender Kessel Winkelgasse (woher weiß er eigentlich immer wo ich stecke!?)  
  
Oh, mein liebes Sorgenkind, jetzt bist du also 16...! Und hast noch immer nur Unsinn im Kopf!!  
  
Lass ab, von deinem Vorhaben!! Du solltest dich da raus halten! Es wirt dir doch nur schaden!!! Hör auf einen alten Mann...!  
  
Alles gute zum Geburtstag  
  
Dein Patenonkel Richard Lakerson  
  
Gekränkt von dem Misstrauen ihres Paten, beschleunigte sie ihren Gang, so dass sie nun zu rennen anfing. Sie würde dieser Organisation beitreten, ob es ihm passt oder nicht, diesen Entschluss hatte sie gefasst!! Endlich hatte sie den Portschlüssel erreicht. Vorsichtig hob sie eine, auf dem Boden liegende, Plastiktüte auf und schon spürte sie ein ziehen in der Magengegend. Mit einem dumpfen (und äußerst schmerzhaften) Aufprall landete sie auf einem, rot orange gefliestem, Boden. Langsam rappelte sie sich auf und sah sich erst einmal um...  
  
Nichts hatte sich, seid ihrem stürmischen Aufbruch zu ihrem Paten, verändert. Sie stand im Flur, auf der rechten Seite ein geschmackvoll eingerichtetes Regal, auf der linken ein Garderobenständer, auf dem, wie sie gerade bemerkt hatte, vier Mäntel hingen. Was soll das?! Ich besitze nur einen Mantel...und den trage ich gerade!!...Einbrecher??? Nein, niemand ist so doof und hängt seinen Mantel bei einem Einbruch auf den Garderobenständer...! , grübelte Ryana, während sie, teils unbewusst, auf die Wohnzimmertür, welche am Anfang des Flures lag, zu steuerte. Immer noch vertieft in ihren Gedanken, öffnete sie diese und war bald der Ohnmacht nahe, als sie die vier Personen in ihrem Wohnzimmer erblickte. Erschrocken stolperte sie ein paar Schritte zurück, ihre Hand unwillkürlich zu ihrer Umhangtasche wandernd, in der sich ihr Zauberstab befand. Die vier Personen, die sich, nach ihrem auftreten, von den Möbeln, auf denen sie noch vor kurzem saßen, erhoben hatten, hielten ihre Zauberstäbe bereits in den Händen. Die schon wieder!!! Dachte sie zornig.  
  
Schon seit einer Weile (seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern) hielten es ein paar ferne Verwandte für nötig, ihr einen Höflichkeitsbesuch ab zu halten. Bei denen sie jedoch immer wieder versuchten Ryana auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen.  
  
„VERSCHWINDET ENTLICH!!! Ich hab euch gesagt, ihr seit hier nicht willkommen!!!...wie seit ihr eigentlich hier rein gekommen?!", brüllte sie die vier Männlichen gestalten an. „Hey, Ryalein! Jetzt sei doch nicht so unfreundlich! Wir sind doch nur hier, weil wir uns sorgen um dich machen", beschwichtigte sie der eine. „ja, genau! Wir wollen nur das Beste für unsere kleine Ryana!", meinte ein anderer und tat einen Schritt zu ihr. Sofort zückte Ryana ihren Zauberstab (den sie bis weilen noch in ihrem Umhang hatte) und richtete ihn auf den näher getretenen Mann. „wag es nicht, noch näher zu kommen!!!", fauchte sie ihm entgegen, was ihm nur ein Grinsen entlockte: „ich glaube heute hat unser Ryalein schlechte Laune, vielleicht war sie gerade bei ihrem senilen Paten uns hat sich mal wieder über ihre Eltern ausgeheult!". Das ging zu weit! Dafür würde er büßen!!! „STUPOR!!!" schrie sie aus follem Leibe und der vor kurzem noch grinsende Zauberer krachte mit einem ohrenbetäubendem lärm gegen die nächst beste Wand. Die anderen Drei, die sich im Raum aufhielten, hatten sich hinter den Wohnzimmermöbeln verkrochen um nicht das nächste ziel Ryana`s Wutausbruches zu werden. „das war ja voraus zu sehen, dass sie ihn schockt!! Er kann aber auch nie damit aufhören sie DAMIT zu triezen!!", meinte einer im Flüsterton, der sich hinter einer Wohnzimmerpflanze versteckte, zu einem anderen, der sich hinter einem Sessel verkroch, doch es was laut genug um Ryana zu verraten, wo sich die Beiden aufhielten. Mit einem unüberhörbarem „RAUS!" gab sie ihnen zu verstehen, dass sie nun ohne Gefahr aufstehen durften, was sie auch taten und mit einem leisen plob Aparierten. Immer noch kochend vor Wut, und den Zauberstab in der Hand haltend, suchte sie das Zimmer (und anschließend das Haus) vor noch mehr ungebetenen Gästen ab.  
  
Als sie dann ganz sicher war, das einzige menschliche Wesen in diesem Haus zu sein, ging sie in das alte Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters setzte sich an den, aus Mahagoniholz bestehenden, Schreibtisch, holte aus einer Schublade Pergament, Federkiel und Tinte, und fing entschlossen an auf das Pergament zu schreiben...  
  
Lieber Professor Dumbedore... Sie sah das beschriebene Papier skeptisch an, zerknüllte es und kritzelte auf ein Neues.  
  
Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Mein Name dürfte ihnen nicht fremd sein da sie ja auch schon meine Eltern kannten. An dieser Stelle muss ich ihnen mit tiefstem bedauern mitteilen, dass meine Eltern, Sara und Daniel Rees vor kurzem verstarben...  
  
Nach dem Wort `verstarben` musste Ryana kurz inne halten, um sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen.  
  
Wie sie sich sicher noch erinnern können waren meine Eltern vor ca. 18 Jahren Mitglieder einer Vereinigung die gegen Den dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf.  
  
Nun da ich mich Volljährig nennen darf, wollte ich anfragen, ob dieser Verein noch existiert und Mitglieder aufnimmt... 


End file.
